starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lista powieści (chronologiczna)
Chronologiczna lista powieści, to spis powieści gwiezdno-wojennych uwzględniający kolejność następujących po sobie wydarzeń w uniwersum Gwiezdnych wojen. Lista należy do serii spisów źródeł. ''Powieści uszeregowane według chronologii Gwiezdnych wojen''The Essential Reader's CompanionDla powieści nie uwzględnionych w The Essential Reader's Companion zastosowano inne źródła. około 25.793 BBY (retrospekcje sięgają 25.802 BBY) *Świt Jedi: W nicość (Dawn of the Jedi: Into the Void) 3.954 BBY–3.950 BBY, 3.900 BBY (epilog) *The Old Republic: Revan (The Old Republic: Revan) 3.653 BBY *The Old Republic: Oszukani (The Old Republic: Deceived) 3.645 BBY *Czerwone żniwa (Red Harvest) 3.643 BBY *The Old Republic: Fatalny sojusz (The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance) 3.640 BBY *The Old Republic: Zagłada (The Old Republic: Annihilation) 1.032 BBY *Błędny rycerz (Knight Errant) 1.003 BBY–1.000 BBY *Darth Bane: Droga zagłady (Darth Bane: Path of Destruction) 1.000 BBY–990 BBY *Darth Bane: Zasada dwóch (Darth Bane: Rule of Two) 980 BBY *Darth Bane: Dynastia zła (Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil) 67 BBY–65 BBY, 54 BBY–52 BBY, 34 BBY–32 BBY *Darth Plagueis (Darth Plagueis) 33 BBY *Maul: Lockdown 32 BBY *Maska kłamstw (Cloak of Deception) *Darth Maul: Łowca z mroku (Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter) *Gwiezdne wojny - Część I: Mroczne widmo (Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace) 29 BBY *Planeta życia (Rogue Planet) 27 BBY *Poza galaktykę (Outbound Flight) 22 BBY *Nadchodząca burza (The Approaching Storm) *Gwiezdne wojny - Część II: Atak klonów (Star Wars Episode II: Attack of The Clones) *Spisek na Cestusie (The Cestus Deception) *Próba Jedi (Jedi Trial) *Wojny klonów (The Clone Wars) *Wojny klonów: Dzika przestrzeń (The Clone Wars: Wild Space) *Komandosi Republiki: Bezpośredni Kontakt (Republic Commando: Hard Contact) *Punkt przełomu (Shatterpoint) *Wojny klonów: Żadnych jeńców (The Clone Wars: No Prisoners) *Komandosi Republiki: Potrójne Zero (Republic Commando: Triple Zero) 21 BBY *Wojny klonów: Gambit: Misja na Lanteeb (The Clone Wars: Gambit: Stealth) *Wojny klonów: Gambit: Oblężenie (The Clone Wars: Gambit: Siege) *Komandosi Republiki: Prawdziwe Barwy (Republic Commando: True Colors) 20 BBY *Medstar I: Chirurdzy Polowi (Medstar I: Battle Surgeons) *Medstar II: Uzdrowicielka Jedi (Medstar II: Jedi Healer) 19 BBY *Yoda: Mroczne Spotkanie (Yoda: Dark Rendezvous) *Labirynt Zła (Labyrinth of Evil) *Gwiezdne wojny - Część III: Zemsta Sithów (Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) *Komandosi Republiki: Rozkaz 66 (Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel) *Kenobi (Kenobi) *Czarny Lord: Narodziny Dartha Vadera (Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader) *Komandosi Imperium: Legion 501 (Imperial Commando: 501st) *Noce Coruscant I: Pogrom Jedi (Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight) 18 BBY *Noce Coruscant II: Aleja cieni (Coruscant Nights II: Streets of Shadows) *Noce Coruscant III: Ścieżki Mocy (Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force) 18 BBY–17 BBY *Ostatni jedi (The Last Jedi) 10 BBY *Rajska pułapka (The Paradise Snare) 5 BBY–4 BBY *Gambit Huttów (The Hutt Gambit) 3 BBY–2 BBY *Lando Calrissian i Myśloharfa Sharów (Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu) *Lando Calrissian i Ogniowicher Oseona (Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon) *Lando Calrissian i Gwiazdogrota ThonBoka (Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka) 3 BBY–1 BBY *Moc wyzwolona (The Force Unleashed) *The Force Unleashed 2 3 BBY–0 BBY *Gwiazda Śmierci (Death Star) 2 BBY–1 BBY *Han Solo na Krańcu Gwiazd (Han Solo at Stars' End) *Zemsta Hana Solo (Han Solo's Revenge) *Han Solo i utracona fortuna (Han Solo and the Lost Legacy) 2 BBY–0 BBY *Świt Rebelii (Rebel Dawn) 1 BBY *Szturmowcy śmierci (Death Troopers) 0 BBY *Mroczne gry (Shadow Games) 0 BBY *Gwiezdne wojny - Część IV: Nowa nadzieja (Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope) 0 ABY *Skok millenium (Scoundrels) *Posłuszeństwo (Allegiance) *Ręka sprawiedliwości (Choices of One) 1 ABY *Ruiny Dantooine (Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine) 2 ABY *Spotkanie na Mimban (Splinter of the Mind's Eye) *Empire and Rebellion: Razor's Edge 2 ABY - 3 ABY *Empire and Rebellion: Honor Among Thieves 3 ABY *Gwiezdne wojny - Część V: Imperium kontratakuje (Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back) 3 ABY - 4 ABY *Cienie Imperium (Shadows of The Empire) 4 ABY *Gwiezdne wojny - Część VI: Powrót Jedi (Star Wars Episode VI: Return of The Jedi) *Pakt na Bakurze (The Truce at Bakura) *The Heart of The Jedi 0 BBY - 4 ABY *Mandaloriańska zbroja (The Mandalorian Armor) *Spisek Xizora (Slave Ship) *Polowanie na łowcę (Hard Merchandise) 5 ABY *Luke Skywalker i cienie Mindora (Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor) 6 ABY *X-wingi I: Eskadra Łotrów (X-wing: Rogue Squadron) 7 ABY *X-wingi II: Ryzyko Wedge'a (X-wing: Wedge's Gamble) *X-wingi III: Pułapka Krytosa (X-wing: Krytos Trap) *X-wingi IV: Wojna o bactę (X-wing: Bacta War) *X-wingi V: Eskadra Widm (X-wing: Wraith Squadron) *X-wingi VI: Żelazna Pięść (X-Wing: Iron Fist) *X-wingi VII: Rozkaz Solo (X-wing: Solo Command) 8 ABY *Ślub księżniczki Leii (The Courtship of Princess Leia) *Zjawa z Tatooine (Tatooine Ghost) 9 ABY *Dziedzic Imperium (Heir to The Empire) *Ciemna strona Mocy (Dark Force Rising) *Ostatni rozkaz (The Last Command) *X-Wingi VIII: Zemsta Isard (X-wing: Isard's Revenge) 11 ABY *W poszukiwaniu Jedi (Jedi Search) *Uczeń ciemnej strony (Dark Apprentice) *Władcy Mocy (Champions of the Force) *Ja, Jedi (I, Jedi) 12 ABY *Dzieci Jedi (Children of the Jedi) *Miecz Ciemności (Darksaber) *Planeta zmierzchu (Planet of Twilight) *X-wingi IX: Myśliwce Adumaru (X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar) 14 ABY *Kryształowa gwiazda (The Crystal Star) 16 ABY - 17 ABY *Przed burzą (Before the Storm) *Tarcza kłamstw (Shield of Lies) *Próba tyrana (Tyrant's Test) 17 ABY *Nowa rebelia (The New Rebellion) 18 ABY *Zasadzka na Korelii (Ambush at Corellia) *Napaść na Selonii (Assault at Selonia) *Zwycięstwo na Centerpoint (Showdown at Centerpoint) 19 ABY *Widmo przeszłości (Specter of The Past) *Wizja przyszłości (Vision of The Future) *Plaga (Scourge) 22 ABY *Rozbitkowie z Nirauan (Survivor’s Quest) 25 ABY *Wektor pierwszy (Vector Prime) *Mroczny przypływ I: Szturm (Dark Tide I: Onslaught) *Mroczny przypływ II: Inwazja (Dark Tide II: Ruin) *Agenci chaosu I: Próba bohatera (Agents of Chaos I: Hero’s Trial) *Agenci chaosu II: Zmierzch Jedi (Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse) 26 ABY *Punkt równowagi (Ballance Point) *Ostrze zwycięstwa I: Podbój (Edge of Victory I: Conquest) *Ostrze zwycięstwa II: Odrodzenie (Edge of Victory II: Rebirth) 27 ABY *Gwiazda po gwieździe (Star by Star) *Mroczna podróż (Dark Journey) *Linie wroga I: Powrót Rebelii (Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream) *Linie wroga II: Twierdza Rebelii (Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand) *Zdrajca (Traitor) 28 ABY *Szlak przeznaczenia (Destiny's Way) *Heretyk Mocy I: Ruiny Imperium (Force Heretic I: Remnant) *Heretyk Mocy II: Uchodźca (Force Heretic II: Refugee) *Heretyk Mocy III: Spotkanie po latach (Force Heretic III: Reunion) *Ostatnie proroctwo (The Final Prophecy) 29 ABY *Jednocząca moc (The Unifying Force) 35 ABY - 36 ABY *Mroczne Gniazdo I: Władca Dwumyślnych (Dark Nest I: The Joiner King) *Mroczne Gniazdo II: Niewidzialna królowa (Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen) *Mroczne gniazdo III: Wojna rojów (Dark Nest III: The Swarm War) 40 ABY *Dziedzictwo Mocy I: Zdrada (Legacy of the Force I: Betrayal) *Dziedzictwo Mocy II: Braterstwo krwi (Legacy of the Force II: Bloodlines) *Dziedzictwo Mocy III: Nawałnica (Legacy of the Force III: Tempest) *Dziedzictwo Mocy IV: Wygnanie (Legacy of the Force IV: Exile) *Dziedzictwo Mocy V: Poświęcenie (Legacy of the Force V: Sacrifice) *Dziedzictwo Mocy VI: Piekło (Legacy of the Force VI: Inferno) *Dziedzictwo Mocy VII: Furia (Legacy of the Force VII: Fury) 41 ABY *Dziedzictwo Mocy VIII: Objawienie (Legacy of the Force VIII: Revelation) *Dziedzictwo Mocy IX: Niezwyciężony (Legacy of the Force IX: Invincible) 41 ABY (retrospekcje 5000 BBY) *Rozdroża czasu (Crosscurrent) 41 ABY *Odpływ (Riptide) 43 ABY *Sokół Millenium (Millennium Falcon) *Przeznaczenie Jedi I: Wygnaniec (Fate of the Jedi I: Outcast) *Przeznaczenie Jedi II: Omen (Fate of the Jedi II: Omen) *Przeznaczenie Jedi III: Otchłań (Fate of the Jedi III: Abyss) *Przeznaczenie Jedi IV: Odwet (Fate of the Jedi IV: Backlash) 44 ABY *Przeznaczenie Jedi V: Sojusznicy (Fate of the Jedi V: Allies) *Przeznaczenie Jedi VI: Wir (Fate of the Jedi VI: Vortex) *Przeznaczenie Jedi VII: Wyrok (Fate of the Jedi VII: Conviction) *Przeznaczenie Jedi VIII: Hegemonia (Fate of the Jedi VIII: Ascension) *Przeznaczenie Jedi IX: Apokalipsa (Fate of the Jedi IX: Apocalypse) *X-wingi X: Cios łaski (X-wing: Mercy Kill) 45 ABY *Crucible ''Zobacz także'' *Jednostki miar czasu *Lista powieści według serii *Lista powieści według dat wydania *Lista powieści według autorów (alfabetyczna) *Lista powieści (alfabetyczna) ''Przypisy'' Kategoria:Listy i spisy